


Four Words

by lemonhopia



Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: But what else can he say? "Sorry" didn't seem right. Nothing bad has to happen to un-love someone. Sometimes that's just how it is.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Commissions: Writing for a Cause 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work as part of this Writing for a Cause project:  
> https://twitter.com/jhingness/status/1328386858204553217?s=19
> 
> Inspired by 널 사랑하지않아 - Urban Zakapa  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7neOIVKDsLaUXV5y84jGuY?si=brWoc2UaSjOEoOYLslPObA

_This is supposed to hurt, right?_

If it was last year's Wonpil talking, he would find the sight before him unbearable. Even a single tear threatening to escape from Jae's eyes would send him running to wipe it off before it even rolls down his cheek.

It's not that he didn't care anymore. It's not that Jae meant nothing to him now.

It's just that you can't go pretending you love someone the same when you're only hurting them more by doing so. Some wounds need to have their band-aid ripped off as soon as possible to let them heal faster.

He just didn't love Jae anymore, at least not how he did before, and certainly not how he deserves to be loved.

The soft pinks and vibrant yellows in the cafe interior suddenly looked gray to Jae the moment Wonpil spilled those four words. But for Wonpil, they've been slowly fading to grayscale for quite some time now.

Wonpil glanced at they boy sitting across him from the table, their favorite spot at a farther corner of the cafe. He can't help but think of the lovesick smiles and hushed laughter and blushing cheeks they shared at that same place. But all those things seem so far away now, even if the boy he shared those moments with is just right in front of him.

_I'm doing him a favor._

"Pil, please, we can't just end like this, we can fix this," Jae pleaded, as calmly as he could without completely breaking down, trembling hands slowly reaching out to Wonpil's clasped together sternly on the table but not having the courage to actually reach them.

Just as Wonpil expected.

But what else can he say? _"Sorry"_ didn't seem right. Nothing bad has to happen to un-love someone. Sometimes that's just how it is.

Jae sat there livid as he watched Wonpil take his ring off and push it carefully to the middle of the table, the newly polished sliver glinting in the light.

"Goodbye, Jae."

Those were the only words he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
>   
> k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
